oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluff Bottom
Andrew (AKA Kit) wanted to make a fucking weird character. So he did. Introducing a bard that will hit enemies with his pots and pans that is also a cat. Andrew's concept didn't quite come to fruition. It's doable, but Andrew got bored and retired Fluff Bottom. Background Fluff Bottom is a cat, or a cat folk? Nobody is quite sure. However, he has exceeded the lifespan of a normal cat by many years, so many assume he is a catfolk. But damn is he the fattest catfolk you've ever seen. Fluff Bottom often ventures around the world of Oustomia, finding his way into kitchens and whipping up all kinds of meals before departing onto his next adventure. Lately though, he's been sticking around in places and going on adventures with rag tag groups of people. He often does as much as you would expect from a cat: absolutely nothing. Then again, you never really expect much from Fluff Bottom. The only thing you can expect from him is a good time. Or a bad time. Depends if he's entertaining or helping in combat. Leaving Falador Fluff Bottom bored of Falador and left to pursue other cities, but before he could leave, he had to try to break Raphael free from the Shepherd's clutches. He grabbed and pulled on the boy's cloak, but to no avail. He was too far gone for Fluff Bottom to take him away. Only something stronger and more compelling could get the boy to return to his journey for the goddess. He hated to leave. Especially after he told Glade and Ruby he would work at their bakery. He would've loved to work at the bakery. It was part of his dream to own a little shop of his own. Sadly, wanderlust called to him and so, he acted upon his instincts and left without a word. Fluff Bottom adventured throughout Vaniya. At one point he had a little restaurant in the middle of no where. He served maybe five people of questionable alignments, but he didn't care. Fluff Bottom loved watching people eat his food. Some say the remnants of the makeshift restaurant still exist in Vaniya. Others with more logic would say those remnants would have been blown away by the wind or taken by other adventurers. Regardless, it existed. At least, that's what Fluff Bottom will say in his "mews" and "meows." Not that anyone can really understand him. The Return During Fluff Bottom's adventures, he came across a small conflict happening. He knew not why they fought, but he knew one thing. They looked hungry. So, he started to set up shop in the middle of the battlefield, preparing a lovely fish dish and some sweet buns. The innocent cat was having so much fun until he received a grave wound. It might have involved and arrow and it might have involved his knee. Who knows? Fluff Bottom knows. When the dust settled, Fluff Bottom lied in the middle of several corpses. This conflict had no winner. Fluff Bottom knew that. Then again, he was alive, so maybe he was the winningest winner out of all of them. The cat gathered his supplies and decided the world was a dark place and very poor for setting up a restaurant. He knew the adventuring life was not for him anymore. So, he returned to Falador. Fluff Bottom brought his usual whimsy as he came back. He stopped to pay his accordion and dance for a small group of children before being taken away by a large Lizardfolk named Narkai and a strange sorcerer named Erai until Glade rescued him and brought him "home." His reception was warm from the strange half-elf and the small red tiefling Ruby. He was happy. Fluff Bottom now lives in "It's a Bakery." He sleeps in the kitchen. Cops be damned if they even try to evict him. If all else fails, he can live with Glade behind the bakery. And so, Fluff Bottom lived the rest of his life, baking pastries and serving them to the citizens of Falador all with a smile on his face. Or what seemed to be a smile. His face kind of always looked like that. On his days off, he would go out to play his accordion and dance for the people. And he lived happily ever after. Personality Fluff Bottom behaves much like a cat. In fact, he very rarely acts like a human unless he's in the kitchen, bartending, or doing bard things. Other than that, he's very much catlike. Temperamental, lazy, sleepy, etc. Friends Fluff Bottom is a friend to all that does not try to disturb his naps. Enemies Bitches that disturb Fluff Bottom's naps get stitches. Dreams Despite worshipping the goddess Desna, Fluff Bottom would very much like to eat her in her butterfly form. He doesn't know any better. Other than that, Fluff Bottom would like to cook for all to enjoy. Category:Old Lore